Teen Lanterns Go
by skymaster23
Summary: After the battle with the Brotherhood of evil, Beast Boy and Raven take a trip through space. Story finished, see if you can spot any in-jokes or reference's in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Lantern's Go.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC Comics.<p>

* * *

><p>Space Sector 1622.<p>

We zoom into a spacestation, where the camera pans over several ships until it stops on one and zooms in some more till we see a figure at a console when a construct of a Guardian appears from a ring on the being's hand. "Green Lantern of sector 1622, you are to proceed to sector 2106 to pick up Lantern Stewart and his earth-bound containers, he and Lantern Krydel-4 are in an ambush, and as you are the nearest Lantern with a ship, he will need a cargo hold and medical attention, That is all."

Space Sector 2814.

It was another sunny day in Jump City, the Teen Titans, and honorary Titans were still settling after the clash with the Brotherhood of Evil. It was also the first lunch time since then, one of them noticed, "Hey, is anyone else hungry?" Asked Argent. "Sure, anytime your ready." Cyborg said back. "Perhaps after coming to the Watchtower." was heard by all of them.

"Sí, vamos a comer en la torre del reloj. Espera, ¿quién dijo eso?" Mas Y Menos say to each other a few seconds before the big screen turned on by itself, showing the earlier voice, which was Mr. Terrific's.

"The Justice League?", "¿Al igual que en este momento?", "Они призывают нас?" was the reaction from the English speaking Titans, as well as Mas Y Menos, and Red Star.

"Yeah, we had been monitoring everything you went through." The JL's monitor, Mr. Terrific said while Superman and Green Arrow came up behind, "Wow, hard to notice when they're all moving, but there's more of 'em then you said there were" Green Arrow said. Mr. Terrific continued, "We'll be expec-." "Wait", Kilowatt cut him off, "You expect us to come up there, when you watched everything and did nothing?!"

"He's right dude, they just sat up there."

"No vamos a volver a la ciudad del acero."

"They got their own problems too."

"Gnarrk!", They said to themselves. Until Robin spoke up, "That's enough Titans, all of you! if you want to split up so soon after what we went through then I'll go alone if I have to."

After looking at one another, all of them took one step forward. After they finish teleporting, the Titans are met by Superman, The Flash, and Wonder Woman. With Superman speaking, "Welcome aboard the Justice League Watchtower, Teen Titans. We recommend that you split into groups, I'll take the first five, Flash will lead the boys, and Wonder Woman will lead the girls." They were about to go when Cyborg said, "Hey, hold up, we still need to eat first", earning a smack from Raven. "OW, what'd I say."

After being led to the Commissary, they start moving. Robin looks to their guide, "Why did you stay out of it, or even warn us"? Superman replying that it was "His" idea. Robin only showed a split-second of emotion, while Starfire place a hand on his shoulder, Telling him, "I am sure, Robin, that the Batman was only giving the lesson to us." "Yeah dude, I dealt with that a few times in the Doom Patrol", Beast Boy added.

"Attention, Cargo ship from Oa now arriving, repeat, cargo ship from Oa now arriving." Hearing that, the Titans made for the nearest window. Robin: "Over there, I see it.", Beast Boy: "Whoa, the Green Lantern has a spaceship", Cyborg: "I don't see him in the cockpit, but someone's there."

Noticing Superman fly to the console, the Titans follow and hear on the radio, "-ofh wanrho anklahfna(sci-fi noise)-in an ambush in sector 2106 by Pirates, he has been treated and can resume operations, over." M.T., "Understood, I am prepared to teleport you and the components now."

"Acknowledged, lock on when ready." The voice said. The Titans then turn to the teleporter pad, watching as 10 crates were beamed aboard, followed by Stewart, and a large being, an 11 foot tall creature somewhat like a sealion or bear with orange fur. As soon as it finishes materializing it sets up what appeared to be scuba gear from it's ring. Superman asks if they should sent it to a specialized room, it answers, "I'll be fine with this, my species has a thinner atmosphere than Earth, or Krypton."

"You know that?" Superman asks. The GL replied, setting up claw constructs with John, "Certainly young man, Lantern Stewart mentioned his league co-workers while we were repairing Krydel-4 from sector 2106, I'm Sesnirath Ne'edorhas, by the way, Green Lantern of sector 1622."

"Young?, May I ask your age?" Superman asks. Turning back to him, she answers, "I'm 91, my species can live to 280 or so."

Watching this, the Titans turn to Mr. Terrific, with Robin asking "Any idea who that is, Mr. Terrific?." "Well, lets check", M.T. says back to him, "According to these files our GL brought, the visitor is a Riimyth female. Other then a thinner atmosphere, her homeworld also has less gravity, however these bio-scans show she's genetically different, I'd say like superman, by her worlds standards I suppose. You'd have to ask her what that's about."

At that point, John Stewart's voice comes over the radio, followed by his "co-worker." J.S.: "We've set down the containers, and the crewmen are unloading them." Riimyth GL: "Once the crates, hold on, back to Stewart.", J.S.: "Got a call from the Kendath system, gotta go."

Hearing that, Beast Boy got an idea.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end.<p>

Edit: Forgot that Martian Manhunter was replaced in the JLU cartoon. And changed some lines.

Riimyth pronounced Re-myth.

Also not sure if the Spanish and Russian is correct, did it with Bing translator.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Lantern's Go.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing from DC.<p>

* * *

><p>After hearing the two Lanterns, Beast Boy asked where the restroom was.<p>

Sometime later, the other Titans watched the GL's approach the teleporter pad, "I hadn't expected your workers to get it done so quickly, Stewart was saying it would be a big job all the way here."

Starfire floated up to her, "Oh, too bad you had to leave, you didn't even get to partake of the mustard." The Lantern turned, making a face. "That yellow stuff you had, I'd rather stick with something real, like that wor-worssest-something drink Stewart's predecessor offered me a few years back, I got suspended for an Oan month after I passed out and woke up in a cell on Nyberg."

John Stewart then signaled for the Teleporter to start, while his co-worker scratched her neck. After stepping away from the pad, the Titans noticed someone missing. Robin: "Shouldn't Beast Boy be back?", Cyborg: "Probably bathing in the sink again." After the other 3 walk away in different directions, Raven thinks, then turns to the ship, before summoning a portal.

On the ship.

"Hah, I'm in." Beast Boy says in flea form on Sesnirath's head, jumping off in a corridor and morphing back once she's out of sight. 'Just gonna watch the GL do his thing, and he'll never know I was there." He says pulling a chalkboard with John Stewart beating up The Source from episode 44 out of nowhere and shoving it away before sensing another presence.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Mr./Mrs. GL, mam,sir, it was the half-robot dude, he put me up to-", He started till he noticed who it was, "I'm sorry, so sorry Raven, it-MPH UPH" She cut him off by sealing his mouth with a shadow hand.

"Be quiet, we are going back, now!", She said readying a portal, when the corridor shook. "Uh, Rae, I think we just went to warp, or hyper space, or-", 4 red eye'd Raven then turned and shouted for quiet again before calming down. "We are going to the bridge and turn this ship around, and don't pin this on Cyborg or anyone else". Beast Boy turns into a sad dog as an answer.

At the bridge.

"Wormhole holding, 98%. Will arrive at Kendath in 30 hours." Sesnirath stated. "Got it, and no need to worry about the tunnel, mam, I'm not." Stewart told her, looking up to see one of her ears twitch before she turns to the door, then back to the console bringing up a hologram of the corridor behind it. "Intruders, 2 of them headed here, setting up arresting shields, got 'em, wait, ones gone!" The Riimyth says before she and Stewart turn and aim their rings at a black portal in-between them.

"Stop." Raven says, holding a hand out. The GL's lower their arms. "Your one of those children from the station, explain yourself." Raven replies, "I'll let him do it.", she says opening the door with her abilities, showing Beast Boy trying to break out in Kangaroo form.

After lowering the shield, Sesnirath stomps over to Beast Boy, who morphed back to human and pulled the neckhole of his uniform for her to grab, and questions him "Hmm, you were that itch I felt before I left the station, I take it?"

After nodding, he is brought into the bridge and dropped. "Sit down!, you too gray one." Sesnirath ordered. "I don't see the need, I'm only here to bring him back, but I'm out of range now." Raven told her.

"Fine, we'll consider that, but as for your friend here, running off alone is disgraceful, un-acceptable young man, were you even thinking, we are going back on the double! Ne'edoras, power down, and come about 180 degrees." John says, in marine mode. The Riimyth shakes her head, "That's a no-can-do, the tunnel won't fall till we exit."

J.S.: "Da-er, dang, the Kendathans wont except a delay, the broadcast is too important to them, you'll have to take them."

S: "I think, that if the gray one is who you claim her to be, better to take her to Oa, the Guardians can talk to her about the fire demons we went up against, then it's either back to Earth, or the sciencells."

J.S.: "Right, set course after I leave the airlock."

The two Titans looked to each other, before Raven spoke first. "So, your going to lock me away?" Beast Boy went next, "Forget that, your not putting her in any whats-it cell! And don't talk like we're not here, either!"

"J.S.: "Easy there, we're only considering our options. If the report from then is true, then chance's are its case closed already."

The pair turned around to talk it over, then agreed. Beast Boy raised his hand "So, what's this about a broadcast?"

J.S.: "I was called to Kendath 5 to participate in the first televised program for that planet, alongside the planets continental leaders."

"Oh, is that all?, OW!" Beast Boy asked, while Raven kicked him. Stewart sighed, when Raven asked her own question. "Will you be informing the Watchtower to tell Robin where we are?"

J.S.: "We will, once the ship enters regular space, but it will take more then a day before they find out, no telling how concerned they are."

Watchtower.

Robin is checking the restroom for the second time, seeing Kid Flash. Robin: "Have you seen Beast Boy in here." Kid Flash: "No, just me and that red Question guy." RQG: "Hey, I told you, I'm the Crimson Avenger!" (Flushing sound). Robin: "Ok, thanks anyway."

Back at the bridge.

Sesnirath: "Stewart, we just dropped out of the wormhole, transmitting status back to Earth."

J.S.: "Ok, heading for the airlock, I appreciate the lift." And he was gone. The ship then changed course for sector 0, reaching it in half a day. Beast Boy and Raven both watch as the planet comes into view.

Beast Boy: "Whoa, that's Oa, sweet." Raven: "I've seen it in pictures on Azarath, but the real thing, I cant describe it." A crack and thunk is heard as Raven's powers break a chair.

Sesnirath: "Aw, what was that just now?"

Raven: "Sorry, I have to watch my emotions or that happens."

Sesnirath: "Maybe coming here was a bad idea."

Raven: "No, its fine, I've got it."

After reaching the surface dock area, a hologram of a four armed GL popped-up. "Green Lantern of sector 1622, you are 9 minutes overdue."

Sesnirath: "Really, oh, I'll work on that next time, Clarissi Salaak."

Salaak: "Be sure of it, who are those two with you?"

Sesnirath: "Stowaways from Lantern Stewarts home system, one of whom the Guardians will want to speak with."

Salaak: "Understood, I will inform them, Salaak out."

After the hologram turned off Beast Boy asked who that was, Sesnirath snorted, "Just the hallway monitor, lets go". As the trio walk down the ramp, Sesnirath heard someone she recognizes.

Alien GL: "Rhui-glan, you just getting back? These two are guest's?"

Sesnirath: "Something like that, I see you had that baby, finally. You gonna let us see her anytime soon?"

Alien GL: "Once I get everything packed, you'll be the first I call."

Beast Boy: "Rhui-glan?"

Sesnirath: "Huh, Oh, her nickname for me, in your language sesnir and ath is fire and fleece, which in Glirellian* translates to rhui and hem."

Alien GL: "And Rhui-glan would mean ember, I have to go, I'll be busy with my little girl."

Sesnirath: "Take care of yourself, child."

And the 4 part ways. Raven: "So, who was that just now?"

Sesnirath: "Jeryll, I assisted with the scan when she was first found pregnant". Once she says that, Sesnirath instructs the Titans to fly to the Guardians, when 5 other GL's show up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end.<p>

*The 2 Glirellian words are made up.

Moved the age line to chap 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Lantern's Go.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything DC Comics or D&amp;D, gonna drown my sorrows in soda now.<p>

* * *

><p>The trio are in flight to the Guardians meeting place, when 5 Lanterns show up. "Uh, is that a flying pumpkin?" Beast Boy asks, landing on Sesnirath's head in Owl form. She tells him, "Like what Rayner make those pies out of, no, Those are Arisia Rrab, Apros, Sir Deeter, Aln*, and Thogiss*, my sector is in-between the last two's."<p>

"More children, I assume?" says Raven. Sesnirath shook her head. "Not the first 2, Arisia is 200, while I'm not so sure about Apros. All I can get from anyone is, "Older then I am."

She then motioned for the pair to wait while she checked with the group. "Is there anything you need?", She asks them. Sir Deeter speaks up, "We were informed that one of your companions there was of some concern, we are to escort them as well, Lantern Sesnirath." Sesnirath looks them over, then to Raven, then back to Sir Deeter, "Very well, assume formation eta."

With that the Lanterns move in to a pattern around the two, Beast Boy showing some concern, while Raven seems to almost expect it. "How far to the planetary citadel?" she asks the Lantern next to her, Apros. [Another six miles] the ancient plant Lantern tells her. Once they reach the site, the eight land and speak with Hannu, who is waiting for them, and lets them pass. Inside, Beast Boy turns to Raven. "You nervous at all, Rae?" he asks with no answer, dismissing the silence after a couple seconds.

"We're here". Arisia says, to which Apros adds, [Boodika is within, Hannu, Sesnirath and I are to enter the chamber with the daughter of Trigon]. Beast Boy is about to say something, but Raven holds her hand up to his face, and he backs down.

They then enter and the last thing he sees is what he thinks is a slight smirk. [You show concern for the daughter, Mr. Log-] The GL Sesnirath called Aln telepathically "asks". Beast Boy looks to the GL, "That's Beast Boy, she's Raven, and she's also no daughter of that dead monster, ok?".

"It is difficult to hide concern about that friend of yours, young man, after what happened at that time, those fire beasts that got past Earths Justice League caused a lot of damage before we defeated them" Thogiss says to him before noticing Aln. "Something the matter, bud?" [Just wondering about something I've been seeing since Sesnirath's charge's first came into visual range].

Deeter asks, "And that is?" [This Beast Boy bears a fluctuating green aura, yet a barely noticeable spark in a white shell is also there]. Arisia then questioned him, "We don't need to read minds to know that's bad, do we?", as a red spark comes out of Beast Boy and enters the chamber. "After it!" Deeter orders.

In the Chamber, a minute earlier.

As Raven turns away from the closing door, the four march to the center of the room, Hannu continuing to Boodika's left and making an about face, Apros and Sesnirath remaining behind Raven. The Guardians speak. "Rachel Roth of Earth and Azarath, you are charged with taking part in the attempted take-over of Earth by your father, you will state your part in the events, afterwards we will take statements of your companion outside, after which time we will discuss your fate", "Do you have anything to say for yourself, fragment of Trigon?" they say as they open the door, showing the spark leaving the Titan, and takes shape.

It charged into the room, but Raven moved as well, casting a spell on it, leaving one arm useless while the Guardians watch. It runs away howling.

The Lanterns in the chamber were stunned, but quickly regained composure and took action. Boodika, and Sesnirath burst past Deeter forming constructs to restrain Trigon, which last for 7 seconds, their legs are turned to stone and fused to the floor in retaliation. Apros attempts to paralyze him, while Hannu bash's him before the plant-Lantern could, only for Trigon to get back up, and blast the entrance open. Back in the chamber, "It must have been hiding in Beast Boy, it must be in my other teammates too, I'll purge them when I get back-", Raven says turning to them, only seeing they weren't there.

With Beast Boy and the others.

"That must have been left in me when Trigon made that evil copy of me and my friends." Beast Boy said aloud as an albatross. "If true, the rest of your "Teen Titans" must also have these in them." Arisia replied. [We can address that later, it's heading for the central power battery, we must stop it] Apros states as he and Hannu catch up. When they arrive they see 3 other Lanterns, one knocked out, the other two also with petrified legs/flippers.

"Come on, lets hope we aren't too late!" Beast Boy says, rushing in with Thogiss behind. "You don't know the layout, Beast Boy, let me take point." Beast Boy slows down to let the GL pass. Eventually they reach the battery. "Oh, dude, that's a big lantern, no wait, It's, um, already dead?"

At the scene, the Guardians hovered over Trigon smoking body. "Yes it is, we sensed it's intention's when Lanterns Boodika and Sesnirath engaged it, and came here ahead of it", Ganthet told them. [Forgive us, we will accept any reprimand for failing] Apros said, having just entered. "Do so if you wish, we will return to the citadel, Lantern Apros.", another Guardian said as they fly off.

As Arisia and Thogiss formed a broom, pan and blast furnace construct to clean up the remains, Beast Boy walks out and sees Raven with Boodika and Sesnirath walking up. "Seems we missed the show, we followed after undoing their petrification. I knew those fragments were still there, but with the Brotherhood problem, I had to wait, so I sealed them, seems the Guardians presence frightened yours, so it escaped and planned to regain the originals power with the battery." Raven explains.

"Well we don't have anything to worry about here, I don't know about you, but I need a drink, you coming?" Boodika asked. The two Titans turn her down, "Can't, we're underage."

"I don't drink either so I'll lead you to the dining hall, Greet should have some earth food for you." Arisia tells them. Getting there half an hour later, they walk in. "Dude, look at them all, that's a lot of shapes I can morph into.", Beast Boy says, looking around. Raven tells him off, "Don't stare."

"Ok, how many are Green Lanterns are there, miss, what was your last name again?" "Rrab, but Arisia's fine. Anyway, there's 7200 of us now for the 3600 sectors. But I've barely seen 100 or so myself" she said pulling down a screen and forming a projector construct.

"Wow, what's the strangest one you know?" Beast Boy asked again, to which Arisia told him "Hmm, It's kind of tied three way, I think."

"Hey, Arisia, you gonna order, yer holding up the line."

"Eh, sorry." she said, folding up the screen, while Greet, the Titans and some un-named lanterns watched in confusion.

Arisia: "I'll take the Gorkuni with yaf-yaf sauce, and a glass of zorkaberry juice."

Beast Boy: "Zorkaberry's?"

Raven: "Shush, he'll take a tofu burger, and I'll have a ham sandwich and tea."

Greet: "We got that ham stuff, but, er what's tofu?"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

?: "He'll have a Kryptonian salad."

Beast Boy: "Oh, your back, I'll have what he said."

Greet: "Sure, how about you, Stewart?"

J.S. : "I'll have some steak and beans."

Greet: "You got it."

Once they got their orders, they sat down. "I got filled in on what happened, tough business wasn't it?" John leaned forward and asked, narrowing his eyes "You got what you came here for now, young man."

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, and he answered, "Yes, I'll never do this again."

Stewart grinned, leaning back. "Good."

Raven then asked if the message should have reached the Watchtower. "Yeah, by now." Stewart told her.

Beast Boy asked out loud how the other Titans were doing.

Watchtower.

On some level, Cyborg was still looking for his buddy. "Where is that little guy!?" he asked as he saw a flash of green go into a doorway, "Well, finally." he says as he headed for the door he saw.

"Yo, been looking all over for...you". Cyborg said as he walked in, only to notice a bunch of leaguers, female leagues, in a changing room. "Whoa, wait, I know this looks bad, but I was following someone green" he said, noticing Fire.

Fire shrugs, "Must have been me, shiny, I turn into green flame."

Cyborg notices some growing unhappiness at his presence. "Before you do anything, I can erase all this from my memory after I walk away, so am I off the hook?"

8 minutes later, Robin and Starfire look at Cyborg in Steel's lab. All the glass is cracked, left forearm and hand melted, the rest was charred, right arm torn off and crushed like an accordion, four icicles, two melted holes in his torso's front, the Mega Rod in his back, and his right leg was twisted around the left one.

"Cyborg, are you still functioning?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg: "Uh, yeah, everything got busted but my camera eye."

Starfire: "Oh, that is easily fixed", she says, breaking it and floating away.

Cyborg: "Seriously, after you already shot those holes in me?"

Robin: "Starfire, uh, too late now. Anyway the League just got word from Green Lantern that Beast Boy was on that ship that was here, I tried to tell you, but there was too much noise. Didn't know there were that many kinds of words for pervert, or that molybdenum steel was that pliable." he said looking at his leg.

Back on Oa.

"I'm sure they're fine". Raven told him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end.<p>

*Aln and Thogiss are 2 more OC's. Aln is a Gilbran, a bromine breather from a gas giant that is barrel shaped with 6 tendrils, and has a bio-mechanical helmet. Thogiss is a N'tovo, who looks like cross between a raptor and a D&D black dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Lanterns Go.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: No I don't own anything related to DC Comics, or Lea&amp;Perrins.<p>

* * *

><p>Having finishing his salad, Beast Boy asked, "So, how did that TV thing go?" Stewart looked up, "It went fine, all the leaders had their turn speaking, I introduced myself and my job, just a milk run. A Green Lantern doesn't just blow up trans-dimensional demons, or robots, or stuff like that."<p>

"Oh, oh well. So now what?" He asked aloud.

Sesnirath walked up to them, with a slight slur, "Now I can watch the kidsh again."

Stewart: "You sure, how much Worcestershire you have?"

Sesnirath: 'hic' "Only two of 'em, Guardians sa-say I gotta water 'em down, if 'hats what your worried about."

Stewart and Rrab look at each other.

Rrab: "Well, ok, you were able to walk here on your own."

As the Titans get up and walk away, the two Lanterns look at each other again. Stewart puts a knife on the table, spins it, and it stops on him, causing him to stand up with a huff.

After a while, the three walk around till they see some Lanterns entering and leaving a structure quietly.

Raven examines the building, seemingly recognizing it. "What you looking at, Raven?"

She turns to him, "This is the memorial hall for the Corps, one of the Oan locations I read about."

Sesnirath nods, "Shall we go in?"

"You stopped slurring?" Raven asked.

"Faking it, mostly." Sesnirath said.

Inside, the two Titans stared at jade statues of past Green Lanterns of countless forms, "Look at them all", Raven says, before stopping herself from breaking something. Beast Boy walks around, "Yeah, lets see, Zharan Pel, AR-N-O-Q"?", Abin Sur, Flodo Span, Alisand'r-Oh, that sounds Tamaranean, wonder if she was related to Star?" He asks himself, before a bird like creature swoops overhead. "GAH, what was that just now?"

Sesnirath watches them, saying, "They're called Dratures, pets of Morro, the keeper of this hall."

Also watching them, Beast Boy thinks about morphing into them, then decides not here, and finds Raven and their guide standing before one statue of a duck like being.

"Hm, someone you knew?" he asks, looking up at her. After a few seconds, she nods. "Wir, a Kaladarian, sent beneath the waves by a villainess called Fatality so I never met him, but it is his ring I have now, which came to him from...that T'raffnend* over there." She said pointing to a four legged being with a hammerhead sharks head, a trunk mouth and what seemed like mechanical arms.

Beast Boy: "What do you mean waves?"

Sesnirath: "The Riimyth evolved from sea mammals so we send our dead, the ones who lived good lives, back out to sea on rafts, while less decent ones are sent to a volcano", "I'll have a place here too someday and this ring will seek another as it sought Wir and I".

Beast Boy: "I, uh, kinda want to go home know, how about you Raven?"

Raven: "Sure, I'm ready."

The three walk out, Sesnirath motions for them to stay and shouts at a buildings roof across the street. "I'm taking these two back now, Stewart."

Floating down, Stewart grumbles about alien senses. "Shouldn't I take them, they're from my sector."

"The Guardians hauled me off before I got to the bar, told me I should have been more wary of intruders on a Corps ship, therefore I have to babysit you 3, they also come to the conclusion after monitoring Beast boy's memory, that the Azarathian here will not be charged." Sesnirath tells the trio.

Stewart nods, "Guess that means we both go", And with that he places the Titans in a Taxi construct, and takes off.

"We not taking that big ship of yours?" Beast Boy asks.

"Huh, that cargo craft, not really. If you want a big ship, we got some bigger than that station of yours." Sesnirath replied.

Once getting far enough that Oa looked soccer ball sized, the 2 lanterns sped away to sector 2814. Beast Boy asked, "How far between there and home, Mr. Stewart?"

"From here there's about-" He started before a hologram of Aln in a monotone voice showed up on Sesnirath's ring. "Sesnirath, a emergency just occurred in sector 1521, Manhunters, proceed at once."

"But, I have an escort-" Sesnirath started.

"Canceled indefinitely, this is a level 4, take Lantern Stewart as well, will meet you there. Aln out."

"Might as well, come on, I'll show you around my sector once we're done blowing up robots." Sesnirath said, looking at Stewart.

"You heard-, be quiet!" He said, while Raven commented on their bantering.

"Oh that, remember that villainess I mentioned, John here caused her rampage, so he watches some of the replacements for Fatality's victims." Sesnirath explained.

Much later, the 4 find 7 Lanterns in a tent construct listening to a 4 foot long Pill-bug with some little arms and a tail doing the talking.

AGL: "Over here, Sesnirath. Other guy, state your name and sector."

"John Stewart, 2814, Sir!"

AGL: "Orris, section chief 1620 through 29*", "These prisoners, Stewart?"

"No sir, there from my world, it's complicated." Stewart said.

Orris(AGL): "Right, here's the sit-rep, 400 Manhunters showed up a day ago after an asteroid, made of the same metal they're made of, despite the 1420 team and the planetary fleet thinning them out 60 got past, we crashed the asteroid on the planet and pissed them off. We're fine at this distance, but we can't let them get that ore, so we're going to work at the same time as the 1520 team west of the crater, minus Chelvarra here since it's his sector, will bury the rock as far down as they can, while we get to this position, and deal with the Manhunters, that clear all?"

All Green Lanterns: "Yes, sir, coach."

Orris: "Good, now get out there team, and win this for the Corps."

The Lanterns leave for the operation, when Orris floats to Stewart and points to the Titans. "Hold up, what about these two?"

"We're super heroes too, the Teen Titans, 3 more of us on Earth." Beast Boy says.

Orris: "And, what can the 2 out of 5 of you do."

At that Beast Boy turns into a Ram, a Drature, and one of the creatures Superman took from the Preserver(Superman:TAS episodes 9&10) while Raven taps on the GL's shell through a portal.

Orris: "Been to the Crypt, have you? Your in, but only as Stewart's wingmen here."

The three agree, and head to a premade trench, Raven asking about the third form Beast Boy took, he said Robin mentioned his old boss saw a few animals before the Titans formed, so the pair went there when the tower was still being built.

Raven: "And you waited till now to try them?"

Beast Boy: "Yeah, why didn't I?"

Once there. Orris floated to a Dolphin like lantern with a telescope. "Olidna, you see team 1's chief?"

"Yes, she's ready with her team. She's forming some words, 'We're charging rings, do same'."

Orris: "Ok, Lanterns, charge your rings."

The Lanterns summon their power batteries, and as one state: "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lanterns light!"

Beast Boy: "We totally need something like that."

Raven: "No, we don't, stay focused."

Olidna spoke up, "Team 1 gave the signal." Orris replied, "Over the top, Lanterns, and Titans, go!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 end.<p>

*Section chiefs and the T'raffnend are made up. Orris, Olidna, and Chelvarra are OC's, though I remember seeing a pill-bug with a tail in the background of a Green lantern related picture somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Lanterns Go.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing from DC Comics, or Toho.<p>

* * *

><p>Sector 1521.<p>

After beginning the attack on the Manhunters, now down to 48 and drawing them 4 miles from the crater, the fighting has been underway for 15 minutes.

"Olidna, 6 hunters on Borkhan, cover him", "Watch out for that green animal thing!", [How many are left?], "No man escapes the Manhunters", "Someone-AHH", "Casnia!", "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Two Manhunters head for Raven. "No man esca-BZZ." Only to be picked off by Stewart, with a monkey like Lantern as spotter a half mile away. "Got that one, next makes 14 down total. There's one following the green fellow."

Raven noticed Sesnirath under 12 of them, she helps out a little, Sesnirath saw a bunch of electronics from 7 Manhunters next to the Titan. "I could use this, cover me.", she says picking one up, and takes the lower half, pinches the arms under foot, removes the head and neck, then cuts some rectangular pats from 6 torsos and welds them to the first one. "Get some of them to bunch up, get back and cover your ears if you have any!"

When they do so, she makes a tripod construct and she bellows into the torso's neckhole, taking 4 Manhunters down. Raven looks at Sesnirath stunned, the Riimyth smirks, "3 lungs." A hologram of a humanoid Lantern shows on all the Lanterns ring, saying that the asteroid has been dealt with.

She chucks the torso, and constructs a large wide blade, then charges. Beast Boy shows up the Tamaranean guard "dog" and morphs out. "Is this what you had in mind when you wandered off?" Raven asked, blowing up a Manhunter grabbing Thogiss. Beast Boy turns around when a damaged Manhunter falls at an angle, Raven shoves him, and is dragged into the ground by it.

Seeing this, Stewart races to the injured Titan, tosses the manhunter aside and constructs a dome and first aid equipment over her, while Sesnirath lets out a roar, forming a construct of a spacecraft the size of a football field, while Stewarts spotter shields two dead Lanterns. When the smoke clears, all the remaining Manhunters are defeated by a massive bombardment. The other Lanterns cheer, "Whoo!", "Sent them straight to Rorntep!"

Once finished, Orris gives orders. "Can it! Olidna, head to the nearest city on the double. Stewart, she still alive?" Still looking at the Titan, he says he can keep her stable till a medical team arrives. He turns to Borkhan, a long necked bipedal reptile with a forward swept crest holding a Nautilus like Lantern.

Orris: "And any casualties to report?"

"We lost Casnia and Gurnk, and Chelvarra here is unconscious, but he'll just need his shell fixed, or a new one." He then sets Chelvarra down through an opening made in the dome, which closes.

After catching her breath, Sesnirath heads for the dome Raven is in, and punches the ground. "Damn it, I should have paid more attention." Orris lands on her shoulder. "No, I let them in the fight, put numbers over experience. If anyone is-."

Aln interrupted. [Chief, I've lost contact with the other child's mind]. Orris noticed Beast Boy was just standing there shaking.

Thogiss pointed to him, "What's happening to him?". Beast Boy had turned into the creature from episode 35, and is pounding on the dome. Orris says, "Stop that thing, its gonna break his concentration!"

The 1520's Lanterns show up and restrain the Were-Titan. Sesnirath constructs a long blunt flail which goes around its back and one arm while Orris wraps his tail around its snout, and the other Lanterns make constructs of other weapons, vehicles, and shields. The were-beast breaks loose, grabs Orris and throws him at Aln, who switches from blender bladed sphere to mattress. While the were-beast fights with the Lanterns, Stewart watches the fight until Raven stirs.

Sesnirath was grappling with the were-beast, pushing it back until she was kicked in the gut. It pulls back its claws, but hesitates, then clawed her in the side, after which giving an uppercut to Thogiss, grabbed him by the neck, and swung him into the 1520 chief, who was aiming a rifle construct. It then went after some others after being missed by a gunship construct, but stopped after a construct of a muzzle burst out of the ground and after reaching their mark have some headphones come out of the sides. It was from a field radio Stewart constructed, who looked to Raven holding the microphone.

Stewart: "Your on."

Raven: "Beast Boy, I'm fine now, you can stop." The were-beast stops struggling, and walks to the dome. After both raise hands to the dome wall, he collapses and turns back into Beast Boy. After Stewarts spotter picks him up, Olidna arrives with the medics, the one in front looking around, asking who's in charge.

A Humanoid Lantern answers, walking up with Orris. "I am, Rhissanel, section chief number 2 of sector 1520", "And I'm Orris, sector 1620, assistant team leader, most of the injured are mine".

"Doctor Hetzaka, I brought a exobiologist along, we're still not used to treating off-worlders yet". The Tapir like doctor says, continuing, "How many need treatment?".

Orris: "I lost two legs and part of my tail, but those'll grow back. Other than that, the 7 of my surviving squad need looked at, the other two, I'll send them back home personally".

Rhissanel: "As for my team, its just my arm, and the rest are exhausted burying a big rock 6 miles into your planet. You don't mind that, do you?".

Heztaka: "Not me, but I set a geologists leg last year, I'll call him later".

A random medic come toward them, "Doctor, I have three here who aren't on the nearby species registry".

Following the medic, the doctor finds the three Earthlings, "Seems we cant treat you properly, Mr.?"

Stewart stands, "John Stewart, sector 2814, I'll have to take these two back to Oa, our headquarters, we got a doctor there who's treated Earthlings before".

The doctor nods and walks away.

2 days later. Sector 0.

"Doctor Natu, patient 9 is waking up", Beast Boy hears seeing a Medic that looks like a Uintatherium, grimaces, and turns to see the doctor, saying to the medic, "Ugh, can we do this over with her instead?".

"Hitting on someone who knows all your physical weakpoints, real smart", He heard next to him. He looks to see, "Raven?, What, I turned into that again?", he says, already knowing the answer.

"Did I hurt anyone?", Raven tells him what Stewart told her. "Oh, how about you?".

Soranik Natu cut in, "Two broken ribs, scrapes on the back, a busted nose and 1 gash on the left calf, but all healed and only needs rest now, but needs to keep the bandages for a while", "And you had 12 bruises, 5 bites, 3 broken teeth and a black eye, all fixed".

Beast Boy looked around to see 28 other patients beside him and Raven, "Did I put all these people here?"

Sesnirath, floating (no actual beds) further down the room, "Hesahwo, ikmehv onaja, Wosna Natu!".

Natu: "You keep still over there. 11 of them, that planets doctors did what they could but we had to take over, the rest are unrelated".

Beast Boy: "Didn't she speak English before?".

Natu: "Patients have rings removed, the staff here can understand them, but they have to rely on ear pieces instead".

Thogiss said something, but his whole head was bandaged. Natu turned to him, "Whatever you said, not till your jaw heals".

"Other than that, you two have some friends here to see you". Natu tells the pair, pointing to 6 people, Stewart, Orris, one of the Guardians, and the other three were...

* * *

><p>Chap 5 end.<p>

Most of the Green lanterns and aliens are OC's, but Borkhan is sort of based on Kilazee, a monster from Ultraman: Towards the future. I did see one image of a baltan-seijin(upper-right corner) as a sinestro corps member on DC Comics wiki.


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Lanterns Go.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DC Comics.<p>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Raven looked to the three other visitors Doctor Natu mentioned, sort of.<p>

"It seems you two have been busy.", "Oh, it is so good to see you not under the 6 feet!" Robin and Starfire said while Cyborg stayed outside with the camera in one of his fingers looking in. "Yo, been a while."

"Guys, how long you been here?" Beast Boy asked. Robin told him, pulling out the chalkboard from chapter 2. "4 hours. We got the message from that alien Lantern (shown as Sesnirath's head) who was with the Justice League's Lantern (Stewart's head) that you left, but then this other Earth-based Lantern (2 of Kyle Rayners masks with a ? between them) shows up and warned us about pieces of Trigon in us, so we got Doctor Fate to deal with them (D.F. zapping the 3 evil titans). Then we took a Javelin here, since the T-ship didn't have enough oxygen."

Borkhan, Droxelle*, Norchavius*, and other Lanterns all grumble due to the noise.

"And why isn't Cyborg coming in here?" Raven asked Robin, before Cyborg answered by flipping the board with an extended arm, showing him next to a door, the JL's Doctor Light, Ice, and Crimson Fox leaping at him, a big cloud with cyborg's head and right arm, half of Stargirls staff, Zatanna's hand holding a wand, and Black Canary's boot sticking out of it. Then finally Red Tornado, with the word ME and an arrow pointing at it, looking at a wrist watch.

"I spent 38 hours in Red Tornado's spare body while mine was getting replaced. So tell all the attractive, improbably humanoid women to keep their distance!"

The Lanterns then either shout in their languages, or laugh at him. The Uintatherium like medic, and Lantern Brokk* tried to calm them. "Watch your language, please." [And you visitor, these patients are trying to sleep.] He 'said'. "Sorry man, or uh, never mind." Cyborg says as the others turn back to the two Titans.

..."Anyway, how long till then, Soranik?" Stewart asked. "Hmm, both of them can be out in 5 hours."

"Ok, and what about Orris, he mentioned repercussions before we left?" Raven asked Guardian Ganthet, who looked to him. "Yes, our consensus is that Lantern Orris will be retired for permitting un-authorized beings into a combat zone."

"What, not cool. We went in knowing this might, UGH, happen. I don't care if you are in charge of the whole universe, me, Raven, and the other Teen Titans will barge into all over again if we have to, so take your consinus's and eat it, grandpa!" Beast Boy told him (misspelling consensus) as Robin held him down, to the shock of everyone in the room.

Everyone all looked to each other, despite only a vague understanding of the words, nodded and cheered. Borkhan: "Hiff ska Orris insks!", Sesnirath: "Khasyo tunwak anklahfna Orris zrma!", Shorm*: (Screeching sounds), Starfire: "Um...Tamaran glab trom Orris megpak!"

Orris: "Stop, I get it, but still only the Guardians can decide what happens to me."

Ganthet: "I can take these opinions, not yours though, Princess Koriand'r, to the others on the council, but I fear it will have little effect on the decision. I must go now, and, be well soon."

Afterwards, Beast Boy remembers something. "Oh, by the way Star, I saw a statue of someone called Alisand'r. Is that a name your aware of?"

Starfire: "Hmm, I suppose it is now, having only been aware of a tale of an ancestor who became a green comet* never to be seen again, that must have been the same person."

"Sorry to say it, but visiting time is over. You five have to leave now." Doctor Natu says, leading an upside-down pear shaped patient** under a levitation emitter.

The group walks away, waiting for the pair to be checked out.

Five hours later, Stewart and the Titans are in his Oan living quarters. A knock is heard, Stewart opens the door to see Kilowog, with Sesnirath, Beast Boy, and Raven in her white form. "Hey John, these two say they knew ya or something."

Starfire floats up, startling Stewart and Kilowog, and smiles. "Robin, Cyborg, our friends are back, and now we can do the sight seeing of Oa, I've heard much about how glorious it is!"

Kilowog raises his hands, "Sorry Princess, but the L'il blue guys called on the way here, said they want to speak with all of you." The Titans look at each other.

At the Citadel.

The Titans walk in with John Stewart, and Sesnirath, seeing the GL's and two Tapir like aliens, and Batman. "Um, why's he's here?" Beast Boy asked. Robin answered, "He's the one flew the javelin here."

"Teen Titans of Earth, step forward!, We have called you here to hear the account of the campaign on Jalkos 3 of Sector 1521 from the participating Teen Titans, Lanterns Rhissanel and Orris, Jalkosian general Yevota, who monitored the battle, and Dr. Hetzaka.", "You first, Garfield Logan."

"Well, its like this, your honor, is that what I should call you? We were on our way back to our planet, when Sesnirath here got called to fight those robots. They were a lot harder than the one's Slade had, anyway, we had them mostly beat when one of them rammed my friend, It's all jumbled afterwards, but I know I fought with the GL's." Beast Boy tells them.

Some of the Lanterns spoke to themselves.

A cyborg GL**: "I had to turn off my pain sensor 18 times."

Borkhan: "Lucky you, no-one should have Aln thrown at you there."

Sesnirath: "My sister scratches harder than that."

Beast Boy turned to them. "Don't know about the first two of you, but I think I, no, it wanted to stab you, then I think I heard your words looking at that statue, that must have gotten me to claw you instead."

One Guardian points to them. "Lanterns, you speak out of turn!"

"Sorry." The three, and Beast Boy say.

"Anything to add, Rachel Roth?"

"Just that we were given no option but to be delayed from going home. We could have stayed behind while they fought the Manhunters, but we willingly followed Orris, because he didn't ask two alien children, he asked the Teen Titans."

The Guardians called the two section chiefs. "Can you confirm this?"

Orris, who's tail was not yet regrown, nodded. "I can, Rhissanel was not present at first. Lantern Stewart administered and shielded the girl while Lantern Sesnirath knocked out all remaining Manhunters. Afterwards, Lantern Aln warned me that he could not feel the boy's mind. He changed into a sort of canine form, and we did all we could to keep him off Lantern Stewarts back. The Titan didn't get under control until the other one said something to him, as I reported from the Jalkosian hospital."

Rhissanel spoke next. "When my team arrived, we saw the Titan striking Lantern Stewart's shield, causing us to also engage him, having been unaware of who it was at the time."

"Can the Jalkosians confirm this?" The Guardians ask.

"Yes, sir. Our space based personnel and satellite's watched your Green Lanterns fighting against the invaders. Our forces skirmished with a second set of them, one of which must have been what fell on the Human girl. I also watched the fight with the shape-shifter." Gen. Yevota began, with Dr. Hetzaka adding, "I only saw the aftermath, and wounds left by both fights, terrible to see, always is."

"True enough, and we again offer our gratitude for your assisting our officers, General, Doctor." The two nod.

The Guardians enter an eight minute debate only they can perceive. They talk again. "We have considered the statements here, and the honest, and disrespectful, statement from Garfield Logan at the Corps medical center. The Guardians of the Universe declare that Green Lantern Orris, section chief of 1620, is not guilty of civilian endangerment, and will remain a Green lantern. But for not reporting the participation of those meta-beings in Corps affairs, you will spend one year restricted to Oa assisting atmospheric operations. This trial is ended."

All present cheer, the Titans walking up to Orris. Cyborg: "Boo yah!", Starfire: "How wonderful for you!", Beast Boy: "Totally, but what's it mean, exactly?". Orris grumbled a bit. "Well I keep my ring, sure, but being a traffic cop? Its gonna be a long year."

The other Green Lanterns crowded him. "Sure is coach, lets get a few rounds before your new job, last one on their feet, or other appendages, pays and take us home."

The Titans watch, then turn to Batman and Stewart. Raven asking "So, we heading home?". Starfire objected, "Oh no, we will do the sight seeing, and that is final."

The two Leaguers glanced at each other.

Batman: "Who's gonna be the chaperone?"

Stewart: "Got a knife on that belt?"

* * *

><p>End of story.<p>

*Picked them randomly. *Green Comet part is made up.

**two more OC's.


End file.
